


The Inquisitor's Sweet Tooth

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: How to Win a Losing Hand: One-Shots from the Love Story of Varric Tethras and Maria Cadash (Canon Dragon Age Setting) [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dwarf Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honey, Ice Cream, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, POV Inquisitor (Dragon Age), POV Varric Tethras, Shameless Smut, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Maria Cadash's sweet tooth is well known. Varric finally gets a taste when The Iron Bull gifts him a container of honey and some sturdy ribbons.Now with an unplanned chapter two where Maria Cadash makes use of some scarves, smuggler's knots, and a bowl of ice cream to turn the tables.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras
Series: How to Win a Losing Hand: One-Shots from the Love Story of Varric Tethras and Maria Cadash (Canon Dragon Age Setting) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896694
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Honey. It all started with honey and Maria’s _blighted_ sweet tooth. 

Bull bought sweet, sugar dusted honey rolls from a bakery in some winding alley in Val Royeaux and brought them, piping hot, back to the inn they were staying in. Maria was unable to resist the smell and emerged from where she’d been holed up in her room, elbow deep in reports. Her eyes sparkled when she grabbed one, laughing at some joke Sera made, biting into the warm pastry.

Wet, hot, honey immediately dripped down her lips, over her chin like she was some lavacious fantasy summoned by a desire demon. Varric promptly excused himself before anyone noticed his inevitable reaction, before he gave into temptation and contrived to lure Maria away from her snack to satisfy some less sweet needs. 

He didn’t escape before Tiny’s eyes zeroed in on his moment of weakness. Varric saw the massive Qunari smirk into his own dessert. 

So Varric wasn’t surprised to find a jar of honey in his room and a long ribbon the same color as Maria’s hair, soft and smooth, just the right length to...

Haha, he thought. He hoped Bull had a good laugh at his expense. 

Still, the honey gleamed golden in the jar, just like it had against her porcelain skin. He groaned, cock stiffening in his pants, conjuring her plump lips, her pink tongue darting out to catch a drop. 

Sweet. As sweet as she was. 

She’d be working again. She was always working, trying to stop a civil war _and_ track Corypheus down. It was just him and his hand tonight unless the bleeding Maker intervened to give his chosen one a bit of a break. 

With that thought, he collapsed on the edge of the bed, pulled off his boots, and unlaced his pants. He freed his trapped length and palmed it roughly. Not like she would. He slowed his fingers, trying to imagine them smaller, more delicate, twice as clever. 

Fingers and lips dripping honey. He could taste it on her skin, if he closed his eyes he could conjure... 

The door opened even though he _knew_ he locked it. He swore, not even bothering to drop his cock and pointed his glare at the intruder. It would serve Buttercup to walk in on this, he swore to the Stone...

Instead, a small figure with brilliant red hair paused, frozen, in the door. 

His _very_ welcome intruder shoved her lockpicks in her pocket and grinned the whole way to her sparkling gray eyes while she took in the scene and pulled the door closed. “Bull told me there was a gift for me in here.” 

So she decided to break into his room and sneak a quick peek. Varric huffed, circling his cock with his hand. “Well, since you’re here...” 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Her voice dropped to a breathy, delicious whisper. Smirking, he ran his rough palm up his length again. She bit her lip, color blooming in her cheeks, rapt attention on him. 

“I was thinking of you.” Varric stroked slowly, firmly, letting his voice mesmerize her. “Licking honey off your lips.” 

“Just my lips?” She purred, remaining motionless at the door. 

“Are you gonna join me here, Princess?” he patted the bed next to him firmly. Maria frowned, torn, and looked over her shoulder. He could see the struggle flicker across her features. Saw the call of the Inquisition business pulling her away from him. 

Saw how desperately she wanted to stay. More than that, he suspected she _needed_ to get away from it all for a night. She’d been working non-stop for so long...

Varric picked up the long length of shiny ribbon, holding Maria’s eyes with his. “Come here.” 

She tipped her eyebrow up, shocked at the insistence, the near command. But the heat of his voice brought the flush of her cheeks down to splotchy red patches on her neck. She stepped forward, head tilting to the side, sly and mischievous. “Are you trying to boss me around, Varric?” 

“I want you on the bed.” She’d stepped close enough that he could reach for her, a quick, sudden movement that pulled her between his spread knees. The damn human bed meant they were still the same height and he could watch her eyes easily as they grew darker with lust. “Then, I want you naked.” 

Maria’s smile grew sharp, predatory, and she reached for his cock. He grabbed her fingers before she could touch, circling both her delicate wrists and holding them firmly with one hand. He trailed the ribbon teasingly across her arm with his other hand. “I think the Inquisitor needs to be a bit tied up this evening with things much more fun than paperwork, don’t you agree?” 

“Sodding ancestors Varric...” Maria breathed, arching toward him as best she could as he held her captive. “Did Bull tell you to do this? I don’t know whether to smack him or kiss him.” 

“Save the kisses for me, beautiful.” To illustrate his point, he captured her sweet lips with his. She opened under him beautifully, all warm, welcome heat. Pulling back, he nipped her bottom lip softly and released his hold on her wrists. “Get undressed.” 

Nobody else would dare tell Maria Cadash what to do. She, after all, was the one who gave orders. They followed _her_ commands and when she said ‘jump’ or ‘follow me into this maker-forsaken swamp’ they were do nothing but ask how high or how far.

Although, mild complaining was encouraged and allowed. Particularly in his case and _particularly_ when nature was involved. 

But, everyone hit their limit eventually. Tonight, clearly, Maria had hit hers. She pursed her lips to keep from breaking out in an amused grin and began unlacing her loose blouse. She peeled it up, achingly slow, revealing her creamy skin bit by agonizing bit. She smirked, making sure his eyes were on her fingers, before she began to unlace the stays of her bustier. She took her damn sweet time, pulling each one slowly apart before the whole contraption gave way and fell in a heap of stiff boning and satin. 

He took a moment to appreciate the generous breasts she revealed. Sizable globes that fit perfectly in his big hands. The blush in her face spread the whole way down to the tops of them, turning her skin pink. Varric swept his hands up her waist and easily cupped both of them, the heft and weight just right. Smirking, he brushed his rough thumbs against her nipples, felt them stiffen under his attention. She shivered, delighted, in his grip. 

“Breeches next.” He murmured softly, abandoning her glorious tits. For now, at least. He swatted her ass lightly and the tiny, choked whimper that escaped her caused his cock to twitch. 

But when she dropped her hand to her breeches, Varric stopped her, grinning. “Turn around. I want to savor the view.” 

“Pervert.” Maria mumbled, albeit fondly, spinning elegantly and turning her back to him. Varric brushed his knuckles over the line of her spine, watching another shiver wrack her form. He chuckled and Maria huffed. Varric dropped his hand back to his cock, palming it thoughtfully as his lover bent at the waist, unlacing and tugging off her doeskin boots. Her ass wiggled so delightfully, just the way it did every single time she bent to rip elfroot out of the ground with a childish sense of joy inspiring much less innocent thoughts in him. 

She was a menace. An absolute danger to every man within a five mile radius. He wouldn’t have her any other way. 

Then she straightened, her fingers easily unlacing her breeches. She made him wait for this too, rolling her hips from side to side seductively while she inched the cotton down over her thighs. 

She’d even hooked her thumbs into her smalls to save a step. Clever girl. 

The fabric pooled at her feet and she looked over her shoulder, joyfully mused already, lips curving in wicked anticipation. Varric let his hands explore the skin exposed to him, the dip and flare of her waist, the lush curve of her ass. He smacked it lightly again just to watch the pleasing way her firm flesh bounced. 

“Varric...” She moaned. 

His body answered the call on instinct, broad arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against him. He ground his hard cock on her ass while he tipped her chin over her shoulder, claimed her mouth again greedily. 

Honey. All he could think about was honey dripping down her chin. 

She was fast, but he was stronger and _much_ larger than her slender form. Within seconds, he had her spread out over his ridiculously Orlesian bed, flushed and breathless. He captured her wrists again and drew them up over her head, stretching her out. 

“We need a safe word.” Maria giggled, watching his deft fingers wrap the ribbon around one wrist, then the other. He pulled them together tight, claiming her lips in another bruising kiss.

“Bolts.” The first thing that came to his head, although why he couldn’t imagine. “But you won’t be saying it, beautiful. Trust me.” 

He finished knotting the ribbon to the rails of the headboard, examining his work critically. She’d slip it in half a second if she wanted to, which really made the safe word unnecessary. But dammit, the ornate bow he tied it into looked perfect against her alabaster skin. 

“Comfy?” He asked, trailing a rough palm down her abdomen. She arched up into his touch impatiently. 

“The bed’s a bit soft.” Maria complained. “Can’t find a decent pillow in Val Royeaux to safe your life and...” 

He shook his head while she rambled, removing his hand and letting his heated gaze sear across her body while he finished undressing himself. Tunic and breeches thrown haphazardly behind him. Maria’s words tapered out while she watched with naked hunger. 

Then he picked up the jar of honey and popped the lid. He dipped one finger into the golden, sticky liquid and pulled it from within. Cold, but not for long. He slowly drew that finger up Maria’s stomach, painting a line from her navel to the valley between her breasts, then another over her ribs. 

“You’re going to make a mess.” Maria warned, but she watched, hypnotized, as Varric swirled his finger back into the jar, gathering more of the viscous liquid, then swirling a circular pattern over her breasts, catching her nipples. 

“The best kind of mess.” He corrected with a chuckle, placing his fingers at her lips. “Have a taste.” 

She wrapped her plump, pink lips around his fingers without another word, humming appreciation as her tongue licked the honey from his skin. She sucked and Varric groaned, pulling them from her with an obscene plop. 

“Don’t you want a taste?” Maria teased breathlessly.

“Princess...” Varric laughed, bringing his lips to her stomach, blowing his breath across the golden trails of sweetness he’d painted. “I’m going to have a lot more than a taste.” 

He was going to feast. 

He started with peppering kisses across her stomach, feeling each tiny jump, each hitch in her breathing. The honey was sweet, warmed by her skin, golden and tasting like spring itself. He followed one trail up her ribs with his tongue until she squirmed beneath him, cursing and trying not to laugh. 

Then he turned his attention back to those fantastic tits. The honey on them only made them sweeter than usual, little choked cries of need escaping her while he ravaged her tender flesh. She was so deliciously sensitive, each lick and nibble making her squirm and moan. By the time he’d licked as much of the honey from her as he could, she was a panting mess, red hair stuck to her flushed face, body spun tight with lust. 

“Varric, please.” She whined, bucking up under his restraining hand on her stomach. He watched her deft fingers twist and pull at the ribbon, the one that marked as a sweet gift just for him. 

“What do you need, beautiful?” Varric asked, reaching for the jar again. She whimpered as he tipped it, letting a thin stream of gold decorate her quivering thighs. 

“You to stop sodding teasing me.” She bit out. 

“Hmmmm...” Varric pretended to consider her statement, settling himself between her legs. Holding her eyes, he licked off the honey dripping down the curve of her leg. 

“Fuck.” She dropped her head back, choking on another moan as he nipped the delicate skin there. Laughing against her skin, he followed the trail from one thigh to another, skipping where she wanted him to touch. She swore and threatened, helpless to stop him. 

As helpless as Maria Cadash could ever pretend to be, at any rate. 

Before she could descend into another verbal assault, he gave in and turned his attention to her molten center. His fingers brushed lightly over her cunt and confirmed she was already slick with arousal. He laughed darkly. “I think you like it.” 

Before she could argue, he followed his fingers with his tongue. Whatever she’d been about to say melted away in a loud, satisfied moan. Her hips bucked beneath him and he pressed her down with one arm, closing his eyes and losing himself in the heady taste of her arousal, tangy and sharp, the sweetness of the honey on his tongue melting within her heat to create something twice as delicious as she usually was. 

She rocked as much as she could, eager for more, but he strung her along. Circled her clit with gentle, teasing flicks. Dropped his tongue back to her center to lap at her, bringing his lips back to suck gently at that precious bundle of nerves until she keened in pleasure. Her thighs quivered on either side of his head, her muscles tensed under his hand. Her mumbled pleas and cries were quickly becoming incoherent, a litany of curses, his name, prayers to Andraste, their ancestors...

He slipped two fingers inside her slick heat and curled them at the same time he allowed his tongue to pay complete attention to her throbbing clit. She shrieked with pleasure, going rigid beneath him, bending so far it was if she’d snap. More wetness poured from within her, soaked his fingers as he gently thrust through her orgasm, tongue drifting back to lazily circle her clit until she fell back, a puddle of boneless pleasure. 

He rose up on his knees, looking down at her trembling body. Her lips were swollen from where she’d bitten down to try and contain her moans, her nipples rosy peaks, the dim shine of honey over a patch on her ribs he’d forgotten to lick up. 

“Kiss me.” She begged, so sweetly. “Varric, kiss me, please...” 

She didn’t have to ask again. He lowered himself to her mouth and her legs wrapped around his waist, rubbed her slick center against his hard cock. Swearing, Varric reached down to place himself at her entrance and surged forward. 

Her head dropped back again, a strangled yes falling from her lips, her heels digging into the small of his back as he buried himself inside her sweet, sweet cunt. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Varric praised, hips rocking back to thrust lazily inside her again. “So beautiful. You taste like honey, you feel... Maker, you feel like silk choking my cock in your tight little...” 

He heard something rip, then Maria’s hand was in his hair, tugging his mouth back to hers possessively. “Mine.” She murmured against his lips, licking the taste of herself, of honey, from them. “You’re mine, Varric Tethras.” 

Always. He grunted, too far gone to focus on the filthy promises spilling from her sweet lips, the way she urged him on, begging him to finish in her, to take her with him... 

He angled his thrusts and she hissed his name, arching into him, begging for more with every word, every whimper. His rhythm suffered but it didn’t matter, she was coming undone beneath him, her arms around his neck, muffling her cries in his neck. 

He thrust twice more before he lost himself inside her liquid heat, emptying himself inside her with such force he almost blacked out. She clung to him, kissing his shoulders, his neck, as he softened inside her.

They were quiet for a few moments, pressed skin to skin, the remnants of the honey on her skin tacky on his. The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and Varric thought, idly, if he could keep her like this forever, he would. 

“I’m sticky.” She finally whined, nuzzling her nose into his neck. “I demand a bath.” 

Varric chuckled breathlessly, pulling away to look into her sparkling, wicked eyes. “As my lady wishes.” 


	2. We All Scream for Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are turned on Varric when Maria discovers her new favorite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo - this wasn't meant to have a second chapter. But a comment asked for Varric as an ice cream sundae and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

Dorian slammed a bowl on her desk, grinning madly underneath his mustache. Maria looked up from her correspondence, raising an eyebrow, but Dorian simply folded himself into the other chair, looking pleased as punch. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, gesturing to the mountain of work she needed to get through. 

“I was lurking in the kitchens and I had a thought. A brilliant one, really.” Dorian preened. Maria lifted her nose to examine the contents of the bowl more closely, but Dorian pulled it back with the air of a charlatan shilling his wares. 

“All your ideas are brilliant.” Maria flattered, dropping her eyes back to her letter with a smile. “That’s why we keep you around.” 

“See, and this is why I  _ had _ to bring this to you.” Dorian smirked, spinning the bowl in his hands. “It occured to me that my very favorite dwarf has probably  _ never  _ had ice cream.” 

“Ice cream?” Maria repeated, wrinkling her nose. “Is this some Tevinter delicacy you’re trying to shove down my throat like those damn jellied…” 

“I am uncertain  _ where _ it originated.” Dorian explained with a flourish of his hand. “But it is popular in my homeland. It takes either a rather cold climate, or of course magic, to create. The kitchen finally tried their hand at it and I  _ insisted _ you had to have the first dish.” 

“The test case.” Maria muttered, putting her pen down. She shook her head and smiled. “Alright. Let me try it.” 

“As you wish.” Dorian relinquished the bowl to her and Maria took it skeptically. It felt cold beneath her fingers, cold as the snow on the mountains outside. She sniffed it suspiciously and took the spoon, tapping the utensil against the off white solid stuff in the bow., She found herself surprised when the metal slipped into it easily. She saw it was swirled with some sort of fruit, Maria thought strawberries. 

She dipped the spoon into the concoction and brought it to her lips, the first bite melting on her tongue, sweet as honey, creamy and perfect, the hint of strawberry inside vanilla. Maria blinked, shocked, looking back up at Dorian. “Holy shit.” 

Dorian simply beamed. “I  _ knew  _ you would love it.” 

“Where has this  _ been _ all of my life? Why is this not everywhere?” She demanded, quickly spooning another bite into her mouth. “Sweet Andraste, Dorian, I could kiss you.” 

“That, my dear friend, you can save for your dwarf.” Dorian kicked back in his chair and watched her dive in enthusiastically. “Although, of course, he doesn’t spoil you like I do.  _ Do  _ keep that in mind.” 

xx

Varric  _ did  _ spoil her, though. It took exactly one glowing, exuberant review of the delicious, creamy dessert for Varric to pay the kitchen staff handsomely to have a bit of every batch sent up to Maria first, no matter where she was or what she was doing. 

Or, in this case,  _ who. _

“I can carry it up the steps, milady.” The girl protested as Maria deftly relieved her of the tray at the door. “I don’t think it’s proper that the Inquisitor…” 

“Our little secret, then.” Maria winked cheerfully, hoping the poor kid was too young to quite realize  _ what  _ the Inquisitor had been up to when she’d been interrupted. “Go back down and have some yourself, you’ve earned it.” 

With that ringing sentiment, Maria slammed the door shut on the girl’s startled face, humming to herself while she navigated the darkened staircase. When she crested the top, she very pointedly didn’t look at the bed, but sat the tray on her desk and picked up both bowl and spoon. 

“I would say I can’t believe you  _ left _ me here to go grab your dessert, but on second thought, it sounds exactly like something you’d do.” Varric sighed, long suffering, from the bed. “You’re a cruel woman, Princess.” 

They’d sent up vanilla spiked with little bits of chocolate this time, her absolute favorite, and Maria dipped her spoon into it while she allowed her eyes to lift leisurely back to Varric’s splayed form. “You could have said the word.” 

Varric huffed while she traced his body hungrily, bringing the ice cream to her lips and watching him test the knots in the scarves holding him to her headboard. The muscles in his arms bulged under his skin, his back arching. Maria followed the dense hair on his chest with her eyes to where it narrowed to trail down his abdomen before thickening again into neat, trimmed curls around his heavy cock. 

Maria licked the spoon thoughtfully and she watched with great interest as Varric’s eyes latched onto the gesture. Her lips curved wickedly and she leaned more provocatively against the desk, raising an eyebrow in challenge while she lifted another bite of ice cream to her lips. 

“Maker.” Varric whispered softly, a tone almost reverent. “Do you know that it’s a damn crime how sinful you make that look?” 

She doubted the dessert really had anything to do with it. Maria had spent the last half an hour teasing her lover, and she was afraid she looked rather the worse for it. He’d been tied to her bed, so at least her hair wasn’t thoroughly mused, but she knew her lips were swollen from his desperate kisses, her neck marked from his rough stubble, and she could feel the slickness between her thighs even hidden under  _ his  _ tunic, the closest item of clothing she’d been able to find to go retrieve her snack when someone knocked at the door. Thank goodness it looked relatively modest on her when she buttoned it mostly up. 

She ambled to the bed, still eating her ice cream, and settled on the edge of it beside him. She grinned at the way he shifted to press his hip against her, his length bobbing for attention. Maria pointedly swept her gaze over him again, enjoying the contrast of Varric’s pale skin against her deep blue sheets. Ancestors, the man was perfect, every fantasy she’d ever had come to life. Broad enough to trap her against any number of surfaces, strong enough to haul her up over his shoulders at any moment, wicked enough to let her tie him to the bed and tease him mercilessly. 

“Are you  _ seriously _ going to sit there and eat that?” Varric huffed in amused irritation. 

Maria widened her eyes innocently, licking her spoon clean. “It’ll melt.” 

“Put it outside?” He suggested, jerking his chin to the balcony. 

“Where the birds can get it?” Maria asked, grinning from ear to ear. She placed her spoon in the bowl and held it with one hand, trailing her marked one softly over Varric’s chest again, lingering over his heart. Then she traced butterfly light touches that had his muscles jumping beneath her touch over his stomach. As she approached his aching cock, she swerved left, bringing her fingers down his muscled thigh instead. He groaned in frustration, thrusting his hips up helplessly while she laughed, picking up her spoon. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Varric muttered, his eyes closed. Maria could see the pulse in his neck throbbing, could feel the heat rolling off him in waves.

“You always say that.” Maria reminded him, watching as he struggled to master himself, digging his heels into her mattress. 

“Cause it’s true.” Varric growled, opening lust-darkened eyes, watching as she lifted another bite to her mouth. The next time she dipped the spoon in, she brought it to his lips instead. He muttered darkly under his breath, but obediently opened his mouth and accepted the sweet treat. 

She followed this with an equally sweet kiss, one tasting of chocolate and vanilla. He moaned into her mouth as she returned his desperation with her own, his passion with her lust. 

Then Varric jumped underneath her, nearly knocking both bowl and spoon from her hand. He swore, disgruntled, looking down his chest at where the freezing cold spoon rested against his ribs. He shot an aggrieved look up at her and Maria descended into giggles. 

“Cold, Varric?” She purred, putting the spoon back in the bowl and staring down at him through half-lidded eyes. 

“A bi… sweet Andraste, Maria.” Varric’s smart ass answer was lost to the ages as Maria used the spoon to smear a thin trail of ice cream up his ribs. Laughing, she dropped immediately to trace it with her tongue, grinning wickedly up at Varric. 

“Don’t expect me to change these sheets when you make a mess.” Varric’s voice, for all his bravado, sounded rather strained. His dark eyes focused on her, a fish on a hook, as she placed the bowl neatly beside Varric’s hip and ran the spoon down his right thigh. He swore, but she traced the sugary path with her tongue immediately, her cheek brushing against his stiff cock when she leaned over. He moaned at the gentle touch, then hissed when she nipped the flesh of his thigh with her teeth. He made a choked sound that probably was her name, or one of his hundreds of endearments for her, but Maria didn’t deviate from her plan. She dropped the spoon back in the bowl and wrapped one of her calloused hands around his cock. His hips jerked immediately, thrusting into her loose grip, driven by instinct and need. A throaty moan stole the rest of his words. She heard the headboard creak ominously and spared a moment to check her knots still held, that her man hadn’t decided to cheat and end the fun far too soon. 

Once satisfied, Maria lightly flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue, gathering the bead of moisture gathered there, the salty taste on her tongue overpowered by the sweet. Varric dropped his head back again. “Maria, please…” 

The sound of him begging went right to her heated core. She choked on her own moan, pressing her thighs together and wrapping her lips around his thick cock. Her jaw ached with the stretch, but the sound Varric made was worth it. She looked up through her lashes to see him watching, mesmerized, as she slowly guided his length into her mouth, tongue swirling around it. 

Varric liked this part, she thought. She could feel his cock throbbing under her attentions, feel the heat of his gaze on her while she concentrated on sliding as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. When her lips met the nest of curls at the base of his cock he let out a great, tremoring breath. 

“Maria…” He pleaded. She sucked gently and he cursed, the wood of the headboard creaking alarmingly again as Maria pulled off his cock, licking the tip as a tease and wrapping her fingers around it once more. 

“Yes, love?” She asked innocently, stroking her hand up and down, feeling the way he trembled with lust beneath her, corded muscles taut, his jaw strained. 

“You’re a menace.” He growled, thrusting into her grip again, desperate. She clucked her tongue and removed her hand, smoothing it down his hips instead and leaning over him, pressing a soft kiss on his stomach. “At least get rid of that tunic.” 

“You love this tunic.” Maria claimed sweetly, rising up on her knees and tracing the gold fringed neckline with her fingers. “It’s your favorite one, you wear it all the time.” 

Crimson. Which wasn’t really her color, it clashed with her hair, but Varric couldn’t take his eyes off her anyway once she started fiddling with the fasteners. The first ones were stiff, so used to being  _ unbuttoned _ in the first place that the act of actually doing and undoing them seemed to be an abomination. 

“Princess, trust me, I’d much prefer it on the floor right now.” His eyes burned, dark as the smoothest, oldest whiskey. Maria smirked and undid just enough buttons for the top to slip off her much more slender shoulders, exposing most of her breasts, but she didn’t remove it entirely. Instead, she swept her fingers back up the fabric, pausing to tease her own stiff nipples, sending sweet jolts of pleasure down to her very toes while Varric watched her hands hungrily. 

“What if someone comes back?” Maria teased. “I’d just have to put it back on again.” 

“If someone comes back, I’m slipping these scarves and giving them a damn show.” Varric threatened. Maria laughed, shaking her head, even as his words pulsed dark, dangerous, and blissfully erotic inside her. She tightened her grip just enough to have him moaning and cursing again, eyes closed as he fought the inevitable result of her teasing. She wondered just how close to the edge she had him, how much farther she could push him before his stamina finally broke. 

It was that thought that brought her next idea to life, wicked and tantalizing. She kept her stroking, quietly picking up her spoon and the next bit of ice cream, slipping the sweet cream between her lips and holding it, cold, on her tongue. She enjoyed the taste of chocolate while Varric writhed beneath her. Then she swallowed and brought her mouth, cold from the treat, down to Varric’s throbbing cock. 

Ancestors, the sound he made when she enveloped his cock nearly made her cum, made her press her thighs together harder as he moaned and bucked, making her eyes water as he lost his tenuous self-control. She thought she heard one of the scarves ripping and pulled away, listening as Varric heaved for breath, his proud length jutting up begging for more of her attention. 

Thankfully for Varric, she’d run out of patience for her own teasing. Her hands trembled as she deposited her bowl and spoon on the nightstand, sweet forgotten for someone far sweeter. She snaked her legs over Varric’s torso, placing one hand on the headboard as she lowered her mouth for a bruising, desperate kiss. She swore she could feel him coming undone already, jerking against the scarves, his passion barely contained. “Minx.” He muttered breathlessly. “Damnit, Maria, fuck yourself on me. C’mon baby, please…” 

“Is that what you want?” Her own voice shook as she rolled her hips, dragging his hard cock across her slick cunt, the friction going straight to her own unsteady knees. Varric’s white knuckled grip on his restraints shook while she spoke. “Your cock in me, love?” 

“Yes.” Varric growled. “Yes, sometime in the next age if you don’t mind…” 

She silenced his complaints with another distracting kiss, her fingers moving to spread herself wide rising on her knees to slowly, achingly, fill herself with Varric. Somehow, his impressive girth no doubt, it always felt like the first time he’d been inside her. The stretch was a delicious burn, just dancing on the razor’s edge of too much, but Maker she craved every sinful second as his moans rumbled, deep and low, through the room. 

She was a mess of nerves, sensitive skin prickled under his silk tunic, her nipples catching on the edge of it as she rolled her hips. Varric’s cock always hit every spot inside her she wanted touched, sending heat cresting through her. 

“Maria, I can’t…” Varric was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, his hair damp with it, shimmering in the lantern light. “Baby, please…” 

“Don’t you dare.” Maria adopted her most Inquisitorial voice, the one that usually had Cullen fleeing from the war room. She feared it lacked the same commanding quality when she ended it on a moan, rocking forwards as Varric met her with a solid thrust of his hips. “Not until I’m done, Varric.” 

Varric began working at the scarves in earnest, she could see his deft fingers searching for her knots. They were rather clever ones, smuggler’s knots, and she thought it would take him longer to manage them. 

Really, she should have known better than to underestimate him. She knew how well Varric could undo the knots inside her, the scarves never stood a chance. As soon as they loosened, Varric was out of them, his strength flipping them both easily with a triumphant grin as Maria landed on her back. He slipped from within her, but only for a moment, in the next second he was thrusting into her mercilessly as she scrambled for purchase, his head ducking to catch one of her bouncing tits, one his big hands sinking to the crack in her armor, circling her clit and sending her trembling, dizzying, closer to the edge. 

“C’mon baby.” Varric crooned roughly, his rhythm already faltering, his cock swelling inside her. “C’mon. Cum for me, beautiful.” 

One direct flick from his rough, clever fingers was all she needed to fall apart, her muscles clenching on him as she screamed her approval, nails gouging into his thick shoulders as he thrust deep inside her, spilling into her with nothing but her name on his lips, a prayer like he was worshipping Andraste herself. 

He rolled to the side and collapsed, breathless, but one arm pulled her to him despite her muffled squeak. He plucked the tunic hanging from her shoulder with a huff. “Floor. Now.” 

Those were probably the only two words he could speak after that performance.. She grinned, burying herself into his chest, warm and satisfied. “In a minute. After I finish my ice cream.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me to talk shit about the Merchant's Guild at: [cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/) I take requests!


End file.
